girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-09-11 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Category:Page-by-Page Oh, Tarvek. The glasses are just too fabulous. Hut 4:31 September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ha. I knew there was a complex relationship/friendship between Tarvek and Gil --Rej ¤¤? 04:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't think it was possible, but wow, every time he opens his mouth, I really do hate him more. Loathing aside, it appears as though Tarvek is a couple of years older than Gil in the flashback. I also see a suspicious lack of Theo and Sleipnir here, especially since we know from Sleipnir that they go way back, and that Theo stood up for Gil. Don't have a time frame on that, since it may have justifiably happened later, but since Theo is an orphan and never knew his family, one would assume he's on the castle by now and causing trouble with Gil. Hmmmm... Tarvek also seems rather bitter about being kicked off. I don't consider him a very trustworthy narrator, so I'm going to doubt the why until I hear it from someone who isn't exhibiting megalomania at an adult level by age 12(?). Might Tarvek, in his childhood, have been a spy, though? Since he's already looking out for people he can use and his family is the epitome of dysfunction? This page also has a sad lack of embarrassing stories involving Bang. Hopefully that will be remedied soon. You win, Rej, but I'm still not really seeing a reason not to let him die here.--Elle 04:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) : Tarvek seems genuinely indignant, so I think he believes his own story, but I'm seeing evidence of manipulation on multiple sides, here. If Gil suggested breaking into "the vault where family records were kept," wouldn't it have been to help lay the false trail about his parentage? That's pretty cold for a kid with only one friend (even assuming Theo and Sleipner hadn't arrived yet). Unless-- and this just occurred to me-- Gil didn't know who he was himself at that point. In that case, the Baron might have set the whole thing up. Why else would he have sent Tarvek home? The kids in the Castle were hostages, after all. One doesn't send hostages home because of "misbehavior." And let's not forget that Gil is pretty mad at Tarvek, too. Something else went down between them, either at the Castle or in Paris. And even when we get Gil's side of the story-- even if Theo and Sleipner show up to add in their bits-- we'll still be missing a lot of critical information. Nekokami 11:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking that Gil wouldn't knowingly manipulate him just because he could, unless there was something else going on there (like with Wooster), since that's not been his MO. He seems to heavily prefer lying by omission, which would fit better in this case since his identity was a secret. Also, sparkiness aside, the fact that two kids were able to break into the records in the first place, especially if Klaus has some secret stuff in them, seems rather sloppy for Klaus. So yeah, definitely something else going on. Gil not knowing is possible, but that would raise the question of just what Klaus told him in his very early childhood (since we have that flashback with 3-year-old-ish Gil strapped to Klaus's back). Tarvek being set up by Klaus via Gil for potentially spying is also possible. Gil wanting to get rid of Tarvek on his own is also possible, but then Tarvek's version of them being friends would be heavily suspect, unless getting Tarvek off the airship was a good thing. I'm thinking that something also went down between them in Paris (because how else would Tarvek know about Zola and Bang? A 7-10?-year-old is too young for a harem...) I'm not going to believe Tarvek until Gil tells his own version, but I really want to hear what Klaus would have to say about this. One more thing that just occurred to me. Gil built Zoing at 8. Did Tarvek leaving have something to do with that? (Since young Gil looks to be somewhere around that age.) Was Zoing around already? And, most importantly, how did they manage to hide Zoing after Gil built him anyways? --Elle 15:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: Elle, I like your point about Zoing. That would explain much. Also, they wouldn't have to hide him only the fact he was created by young Gil. If someone else took the credit, then Gil could have a much needed companion around. --Rej ¤¤? 06:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC)